ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Orlson
BASIC INFO Handler Name: Jay Williams Name: Johnny Orlson AKA The Classic American Other Nick: Neckbreakin Commentator Age:26 Weight: 271 Height: 6'7" ---- Hometown: Boston, Mass. ---- Wrestling Style: A little Technical / Heavy Striker. ---- Gimmick:He is booked as The Classic American due to his boxing past. ---- Face/Heel/or Neutral: Face Left or Right Handed: Left *this is a boxing thing* Entrance Descrip ---- Entrance Music: World On Fire - Shop Boyz Entrance:The lights go off as the arena is lit up in different colors in sections and only regular light remains as a line down to the ring and the various color start to change colors continuously, out steps Johnny holding the one semi pro heavyweight boxing title he won, he also has a towel around his neck, and wears a red with white cuffs and lining boxing robe down to the ring and as he gets to the outside of the ring he takes it off and hands it to one of the security outside. As he stands inside the ring he puts his right hand over his balled left hand and raises it upward forming an a without the middle line or you could say an upside-down V. Other Information ---- Description: Standing 6'7" Johnny has the classic boxing build with a nice reach in his arms, Johnny has two slashes through his left eyebrow from his boxing career, Johnny's got green eye, a sandy hair color, and a thin mustache. His face is hard-lined with strikingly hard set features and a slightly broad nose *to which he said himself makes a great target*, and strong wide chin and cheekbones. ---- History:Johnny during highschool took wrestling, boxing, and football to which he excelled in both but he eventually leanded toward Boxing and Football to which both carried him into his formative college years, after college to which he gained both an Associates in Medical and a BA in Biology he took on a boxing career which was mirrored on and off with an amateur wrestling career, he also was an EMP for a local hospital at the time, when he turned 25 he was pitched the idea of turning a milestone of getting into the wrestling career full-time so for a while he played the commentator routine for an about a year until he ended up actually interfering in a match with three wrestlers and taking them all out and using his Vertibreaker on one of the knocking the wrestler out, afterwards he was fired but the fans loved him so much he was picked up by BPW. ---- Ring Attire: His in ring attire consist of blue with black boxing shorts and underneath he wears black wrestling underwear. He also has light black leather gloves and two black skinny wrestling wrist bands. ---- Other Attire:Sometimes Johnny can be seen wearing Blue or Black jeans with a white tee-shirt that says Classic American on the back or just a plain black wife beater with his black jeans. He also wears a brown leather belt with a miniature replica of his semi pro title belt as the buckle. Wrestling Moves ---- Finishers: The Fivehit Hit Knockout: Johnny comes out fast and hard with a Jab a fake jab to the right and then fast with a hard crossover punch and a haymaker to which he follows up with a straight punch to the face. It is a rarely used finisher though. ---- The Vertibreaker: A Samoan Neckbreaker The Crunch: A Bearhug Favorite Moves: DDT from the Turnbuckle Abdominal Stretch Jackknife Powerbomb The Sharpshooter Flying Clothesline Dragon Sleeper with punch to the side of face Haymaker (with right hand) ---- Boxing Blows while opponent is at the turnbuckle. ---- Basic Moves: Straight Punchs Armbar Enzuguri Short Arm Clothesline Big Boot Left and Right Hooks Running Clothesline Piledriver Fireman Carry Sidebuster Fisherman Suplex Double Arm Suplex Double Arm DDT Spear (rarely) ---- Sideslam Suplex for Turnbuckle Left and Right Jabs Leg Drop Knee To Shoulders while opponent is face down Backdrop Catchphrase's or Playin to the Crowd ---- Catchphrases: ---- You can't get any better than the classic American. ---- I'm as good if not better that the boxing championship belt I still wear around my waist.